A new dawn
by RefreshingXSupernatural
Summary: Kairi forgets who Sora is and Sora ends up in Radiant Garden in pain and misery Yuffie takes him in feeling the same feelings because of Leon so she seeks revenge but finds that Sora is much better for her. She also finds herself fighting in battle with him. Rated M for sex. cussing and mild drinking


Hey guys this will be a Sora and Yuffie fan fic hope you like it!

Sora had recently been forgotten about by Kairi leaving him a emotional reck. Yuffie has felt so sad for him ever since he someone got back to Radiant Garden. Donald and Goofy left him and he was alone. This was the perfect time for Yuffie to make her move.  
Sora sad and emotional was tooken in by Yuffie after a horible accident leaving Kairi and Riku with no memories of him. Yuffie had also been in a emotional state because Leon had dumpped her after 5 years for some Devia in the whorehouse they lived near.  
Yuffie wanted revenge and a new partner. Sora was perfect for many reasons. In Yuffies eyes he was well... breathtaking but in Leons eyes he was a worthy compeditor a friend and a good rival. Yuffie wanted her revenge and she was soon gonna get it, rather or not Sora was going to help.

Sora after many days of sleeping got up to face the world "God it looks so much better here than in Destiny Island" he said feeling perfect. He went to the bathroom got ready for the day and also got a little bit of a mature look to him now. Yuffie woke up to Sora in the shower and yawned "Hey Sora what are you doing?" she said snickering to herslef "I am just getting ready...You know... UH!" Yuffie had heard that a lot lately because Sora was always had morning wood. "Sora are you okay? You didn't sprain yourself did you? she snickered as her said "No i am uh... fine i fell... again..."

Yuffie grew tired of his excuses for his climaxes and said "I am not stupid I know what you do in there and it is fine. Now get dressed so i can go in and take a 'real' shower!" Sora sighed "Your being mean." Sora and Yuffie both laughed then she said "Would you rather me go in there with you then?" Her cheeks turned a light red for she wanted to. Sora laughed and said "No thanks." Then blushed also.

Once they got dressed and made their hair they walked out "You know Yuffie it feels so much better here than in the islands" Yuffied smiled "WHy is that?" Sora looked at her and said "Because I have you... Just kidding!" then laughed. Yuffie became red from anger and a blush "Well I am not kidding when i say I am glad you're here with me!" She said with a frown. Sora laughed "I knwo and it is better because i have you... seriously" Sora then walking infront of her back peddling infront of her Yuffie could tell he was being serious but then remembered it is only to get revenge no real feelings.

Sora looked at her telling she was in deep thought "What are you thinking about?" Yuffie sighed and said "Nothing." Yuffie was starting to have a lot of feelings for Sora that she has had but they sparked... was she really... falling in love?  
Sora looked at her "So we haven't made this really offical so how about we do?" Yuffie stopped thinking and looked at him "What do you mean Sora" Sora smiled and said "Well Kairi is long gone i guess... and Leon won't be back for a while a hope so let's try a relationship... deal?" Sora smiled at her with suducting eyes Yuffie thought to her self "Maybe he is right... I do like him and Leon is more than likely long gone. maybe revenge is harsh..." then she said in a sexy tone "Deal"

It has been 5 months from they began the "deal" and they are happy together. until this happens

Sora was asleep with Yuffie in his arms when someone knocked at the door, they both got up and Sora said "I'll get it" then kissed her on the forehead. When he anwsered the door to his surprise he saw not only Leon...but Kairi too! Sora was in shock "Uh hey Kairi... Leon... what are you... doing... here?..." Kairi then leeped into Sora's arms and said "I remeber you... and I am back" Sora shook his head. "Too bad I am with Yuffie now or else I might have taken you back." Kairi looked said and Began to cry where as Leon ran to Yuffie and said "I am sorry! Leave Sora and come back with me!" Yuffie sighed and said "I would have but... your not worth my time." then Yuffie kicked them out and Sora laughed and said "Pothetic how does she expect to get me back and him you?" Yuffie sighed "It is just a... that thought of theirs it's stupid but hey it is still a thought." Then they went back to sleep.

Sora woke up the next morning with Yuffie ontop of him "Wake up mister!" He yawned then sat up with Yuffie still on his lap "Man what happened last night I am drained!" Yuffie smirked "I took care of that little morning wood problems before I woke you up feel better?" Sora nodded and hugged her "Thanks! Kairi would have never did that for me!" and Yuffie giggled "Good thing I'm not Kairi then huh?" He nodded "Yup but oh god what a night... I am cerious of how Kairi got here." Yuffie never looked so sad in her life "Most likely it was Leon. But forget about that we have eachother right?" Sora laughed "Always!" Yuffie looked at him "So are you ever gonna fight with that keyblade again?" He looked at her in surprise "Depends on if Donald and Goofy need me why?" She looked at him and smiled "I wanna fight with you."

Chapter two is gonna be longer had to start the story and stuff hope you like the first chapter though! 


End file.
